


Clones

by perfectcosima



Category: Castle, Orphan Black (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-28
Updated: 2014-10-28
Packaged: 2018-02-23 01:27:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2528942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perfectcosima/pseuds/perfectcosima
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for this prompt from the-cracker-cupboard on tumblr: another castle/orphan black crossover omg, castle and beckett meet the clone club annnd one of them is a fan of his books?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Clones

"Castle, get back in the car!"

Castle froze pathetically, staring over at his fiance.

"Are you kidding?" he asked incredulously. "You're not going to let me follow you in? I'm even wearing my vest!" He gestured to the new bulletproof vest he had bought, with the same annoying insignia of "Writer" that drove Kate insane.

Beckett sighed. "How many times do I have to say this, Castle? I don't want you following me into unknown situations. Ryan has got my back. According to the APB, this person is dangerous. We're lucky that we noticed her when we were combing the security footage."

Castle pouted slightly and then slid back into the car, waiting only until Kate had entered the building to sneak back out and head up the stairs. He caught up with her as she reached the doorway, and she glared at him, although it was too late to send him back now without alerting the occupant of the apartment.

"NYPD, open up!" Beckett shouted, knocking on the door. She had Esposito covering the fire escape, just in case the occupant decided to make a run for it.

Inside, a group of people were lounging in the living room, munching on slices of pizza. At the sound of the knocking they froze, and it seemed that they all stopped breathing.

After knocking a few more times, Kate resigned herself to the fact that she would have to break down the door. She knew that the target was inside, and she had to get to her. After shouting out a warning, she delivered a kick to the door below the knob, sending it flying open.

"Well, shit." Felix commented as the detective took in the unexpected sight.

Cosima and Delphine were cuddled up on the loveseat with Tony lounging against their legs. Felix and Alison had claimed the sofa, while Sarah was laying on the floor next to Cal, drawing pictures with Kira.

No one spoke for a moment. Castle smiled at Beckett and she sighed, unable to imagine the crazy theories that he would later come up with.

"Clones," he whispered almost silently to her, and she groaned.

"I'm looking for Alison Hendrix," Beckett announced, already getting a headache from this case that was supposed to be just a simple arrest.

Everyone in the room simply stared at her, their faces not giving anything away.

Kate just sighed again. "Okay, all of you are coming down to the station until we can figure this out." She called for backup, and had Castle and Ryan start to bring a few people down to the car while they waited for them to arrive.

Delphine and Felix were the first to be brought down, and as they descended the stairs, Delphine looked curiously over at Castle.

"Merde," she breathed, finally placing the face. "Are you Richard Castle?"

Castle looked over at her in surprise, unused to being recognized while working with Beckett.

Delphine smiled broadly, forgetting the situation for a moment. "I love your work, Mr. Castle! Would you be willing to sign something for me?"

Felix rolled his eyes. "My god Delphine, don't lose your panties," he remarked sarcastically, eyeing the man she was talking to. "Although I do see what you're going for; I do have to remind you that you're dating my sister."

"Tais-toi, Felix!" Delphine shot back, knowing that he hated it when she talked in French. Although that particular phrase was now a normal part of their vocabulary.

They continued to argue as they exited the building, and got into the back of the patrol car.

"Talk to me later," Castle said quietly, after shutting the door to their squabbling. He mimed signing his name, and Delphine grinned at him before turning back to Felix to lord her victory over him.


End file.
